Courtney's Adventure of My Little Pony: The Movie
Courtney's Adventure of My Little Pony: The Movie is an upcoming crossover to be made by PuppyPower32. Plot: Trivia: * GUEST STARS: * VILLAIN GUEST STARS: Set the God of Chaos, * END CREDITS SONG: Rainbow Songs: * We Got This Together * I'm the Friend You Need * Time to Be Awesome * One Small Thing * Open Up Your Eyes Scenes: Canterlot Invasion * (Thunder strikes as an airship heads towards Canterlot) * Twilight Sparkle: *gasps* Storm clouds? I ordered perfect weather! Rainbow Dash?! * Rainbow Dash: Uh... I... don't think those are storm clouds. * Adult Courtney: Those aren't storm clouds. I sense something else... * Pinkie Pie: Ooh! I bet those are the clowns I ordered! * (The airship lands on the ground) * Pinkie Pie: ...Or definitely not the clowns I ordered. * (The airship opens and crushes a balloon animal) * Party Favor: Brian, no! * (Suddenly, a hedgehog named Grubber comes out of the airship with a microphone and speaker) * Grubber: *clears his throat* Ponieth of Equethtria, we come on behalf of the fearsome, the powerful, the almighty...Thtorm King! * Adult Courtney: The Storm King? * Zak: Who is he? * Anakin: No doubt that he's one of Set's pals. * Grubber: And now, to deliver the evil, evil methage, put your hooveth together for Commander Tempeeeetht! * (A unicorn with a broken horn comes out of the airship) * Twilight Sparkle: Is that a... unicorn? * Adult Courtney: Sure looks like it! * Spike: I think so, but what happened to her horn? * Anakin: I don't know. * Zak: No idea what happened to her horn. * (Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence appear in front of them) * Princess Celestia: "Tempest" is it? How may we help you? * Tempest Shadow: Oh, I'm so glad you asked. How about we start with your complete and total surrender? * Twilight Sparkle: Hi there. Princess of Friendship. Not exactly sure what's going on, but I know we can talk things out. * Adult Courtney: Hello. Princess of Heroes. And this is Eclipse, Princess of the Stars. * Adult Eclipse: Yeah, that's me. Now, let's just talk things over and settle it peacefully. * Anakin: *whispers to them* Guys, what are you doing?! * Twilight Sparkle: Shh, let us handle this. * Tempest Shadow: Oh, goody. All six princesses. Here's the deal, ladies. I need your magic. Give it up nicely, please, or we make it difficult for everyone! * Princess Luna: And why should we cower before you? There's one of you and hundreds of us. * Zak: That's right, Tempest! You're outnumbered! Kludgetown * (The Thunderbolts, Mane 6, and Spike are walking through the desert) * Pinkie Pie: *pants* There's sand in my... everything... Heh... Saving... Equestria... *demented laugh* Oh! Look! Maybe this guy knows which way to go! What's that, friend? We're lost? *demented laugh, coughs, faints* * Adult Courtney: *pants* * Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Spike: *panting* * Spike: We could be going in... circles! Endless... sand... *inhales* Nothin' for miles... but sand... *breathes* and this rock... *coughs* and this cactus... *breathes* and this roooooooooaaaaaad.... *breathes, faints, breathes* ...this rooooooad.... * Twilight Sparkle: Hmm? A road? Where there's a road, there's a... *gasps and spots a town!* * Spike: Whoa! * Rainbow Dash: Cool! * Applejack: What is that? * Pinkie Pie: Oooh! A city! *scoffs* We are doing it, you guys! * Adult Courtney: One step closer, and we'll find the queen of the hippos! * Rarity: You know what they say: where there's a city, there's a spa! * Rainbow Dash: Who says that? * Applejack: 'Case you forgot, we're on a mission to save Equestria. * Rarity: I can multitask. * (Two pig creatures capture a bird and put it in a cage) * Pig Creature 1: Don't worry, little one, we'll let ya go! * Pig Creature 2: To the highest bidder! * Pig Creatures: *laughs* * Pig Creature 1: Nice! * (The Thunderbolts, Mane 6, and Spike walk through the town market) * Vendor 1: Storm King bobbleheads! * Vendor 2: Ooh. Hey! You with the horn, you selling? * Fluttershy: *looking at the caged animals* Oh... * Twilight Sparkle: *to Pushkin* Hi there! Ooh, I'm sorry. Here. Lemme help you with that. *uses her magic to lift Pushkin's merchandise* * Pushkin: Hey! No magic around my merchandise! * Everyone: *screams* * Capper: Hmmm... Very interesting... * Twilight Sparkle: Okay. We just gotta stick together. Be careful who you talk to. And try to blend in. * Adult Courtney: I agree, we shouldn't talk to strangers and try to embarrass ourselves in front of - *notices that Pinkie is missing* Where's Pinkie?! * Pinkie Pie: Can I have your attention please?! * Twilight Sparkle: *groans* * Adult Courtney: *faceshoofs her face* Really?! * Pinkie Pie: Can anypony take us to the Queen of the Hippos?! * Mori: You want something? You gotta give something! * Pinkie Pie: Well, how about a big warm hug from a grateful pony friend? *hugs Mori* How about this comb that I've never used? A picture of my sister Maud? This breath mint? Seriously, buddy. Help me help you. * Pig Creature 1: *belches* * Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, you can't just take off! *through clenched teeth* And you don't need to announce to every... * Pinkie Pie: Relax, Twilight! I totally got this! * Adult Courtney: Pinkie, you're gonna get us in big trouble! * Louise: How much for the giant gecko? * Everyone: Huh? * Spike: Who you callin' a gecko? * Twilight Sparkle: Uh, Spike isn't for sale. * Vera: I want that fancy purple hair! I'll give ya two storm bucks for it! * Rarity: Two storm bucks?! It's worth more than that! * Twilight Sparkle: Heh? * Adult Courtney: Nice going, Pinkie! * Deer Creature: Gimme that pink one! * Pig Creature 1: I'll take the blue one! * Pig Creature 2: No! I'' want the blue one! * Louise: I need that lizard! * Creature 1: I'll take that picture of your sister! * Deer Creature: I want all seven for my collection! * Capper: *jumps in front of the group* Back up, everyone! Back it up! Y'all in some serious danger! Now you didn't touch any of them, did you? Just look at all those colors! You think that's natural? They're infected with "pastelis coloritis". * (The townspeople gasp at this) * Applejack: Now, you listen here, fella, there ain't— * (Capper's tail covers Applejack's mouth) * Capper: Don't worry, don't worry, as long as you're not covered in purple splotches, you'll be fine. Uh-oh. * Mori: *gasps* What do I do?! * Capper: Enjoy your last moments and don't touch anyone. Because parts ''will fall off. * Mori: *screams* Me parts! * Vera: *gasps* * (The townspeople run away from the group and Capper) * Adult Courtney: Yeah, that's right! You'd better run, you cowards! * Capper: Well. all right. *purrs* * Rainbow Dash: You are awesome! * Capper: Mm-hm. * Rarity: And quite charming. *giggles* * Spike: *angrily* Huh! * Adult Courtney: Thanks for saving us... uh... what's your name? * Capper: Capper's the name. Charming's my game. * Adult Courtney: *giggles* Well. My, my... You are quite a charmer... * Capper: So... to the Hippos, then? * Pinkie Pie: *laughs* * Twilight Sparkle: I don't know if we should trust him. * Adult Courtney: Come on, Twilight. He saved us from those townspeople, we could use his help! * Pinkie Pie: Besides, we could definitely use a friend out here! * Capper: You know what? Little Cotton Candy Hair is right. And, if I do say so myself... : Capper :: This town is not a nice place :: For little fillies all alone :: There are lots of twists and corners :: That could lead to the unknown :: Let me guide your way :: And I'll be sure to help you through :: You could really use a friend out here :: And luckily for you... :: I'm the friend that you need :: When you're lost and don't know what to do :: I'm your pal, your amigo :: Useful and resourceful, too :: And my help, you'll concede :: Is a plus guaranteed :: You can call and I'll come running :: Just follow my lead :: 'Cause I'm the friend you need! :: Klugetowner recolor :: He's a friend :: Scaly Klugetowner: Quite a friend! :: Klugetowners :: He's a friend indeed! :: *chomp!* :: Capper :: You need a bud to spot the danger :: A pal to stop the creep :: A chum and not a stranger to assist :: You need a bro who is cunning :: That can help you take the leap :: A friend who knows what's lying in the mist :: Don't fear these darkened alleys :: They're scary, yes, I know :: Why, you could use a friend :: To protect you wherever you go :: And such a dazzling beauty :: Covered in dirt and muck :: But now your fate is changing :: Now you are in luck :: 'Cause I'm the friend that you need :: When you're lost and don't know what to do :: I'm your pal, your amigo :: Lookin' out for friends like you :: And my help, you'll concede :: Is a plus guaranteed :: Just call and I'll come running :: We'll say it's agreed... :: *to Needy* Here. Tell Verko, "My place, twenty minutes." I've got something that will "magically" erase all my debt. :: 'Cause I'm the friend you need! :: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and the Thunderbolts :: He's a friend :: Rarity: Quite a friend! :: except Twilight Sparkle :: He's a friend indeed! :* Capper: Welcome, my good heroes, to my little manor. :* Rarity: Ooh! A sort of a roco-hobo-Bohemian hodgepodge. Escaping Kludgetown * (Everyone is laughing and talking with Capper except for Twilight) * Capper: Stop playin' me! A sonic rainboom? That's not a real thang! Is that a real thing? * Rainbow Dash: I'll show ya! * Capper: Naw-naw-naw, I don't need you sonic "rainbooming" up in my place, thank you very much. Whoa, hey, hold up now. Whoa. * Rarity: *adds gold buttons to Capper's jacket* Here you go. I do apologize. If we were back home, I could've done something truly fabulous. * Capper: Okay... What's the catch? * Rarity: Nothing. After all that you've done for us, consider it a "thank you". * Capper: Oh. Uh, don't thank me. Really. * Twilight Sparkle: Guys! We've been looking for the wrong queen! We don't need the Queen of the Hippos! We need the Queen of the Hippo''griffs''! Part pony, part eagle! * Capper: Oh! Oh, the Hippo''griffs''! Now, the trouble with that is... no one knows... where they are... * Twilight Sparkle: Says here they're on the top of Mount Aris! * Adult Courtney: Mount Aris? * Zak: Where is that? * Pinkie Pie: Maybe it's that mountain right outside the window? * Adult Eclipse: That was easy! * Capper: Objects in windows may be less mountainous than they appear. Heh heh heh... * Twilight Sparkle: Let's go, everypony. * Adult Courtney: To Mount Aris we go! * Capper: *gasps* Wait! *cat yowl* You can't—you can't make it by y'allselves. You need an airship! And lucky for you, I can get you a ride. * Twilight Sparkle: I think we can get there on our own. * (As Twilight opens the door, Verko shows up!) * Verko: Here's Verko! *laughs* * Twilight Sparkle: *gasps* * Verko: These ponies better shoot rainbow lasers out their eyes if they're gonna settle your debt! Brought the big cage. Let's load 'em up! * Everyone: *gasps* * Rarity: You were... You were going to sell us? * Twilight Sparkle: I knew it! We gotta get outta here! * Tempest Shadow and Set's recruits: *chuckling evilly* * Twilight Sparkle: *gasps* * The Thunderbolts: *gasps* * Tempest Shadow: Silly little ponies. * Twilight Sparkle: Tempest! * Adult Courtney: And Set's recruits! * Spike: *screams* * Fluttershy: *hides her face in a lampshade* * Tempest Shadow: *chuckles* Trusting strangers? Big mistake. Big... * Grubber: Huge! * Adult Courtney: *summons her Keyblade* Back off, you fiends! Welcome to Seaquestria/Meeting Queen Novo * (The Thunderbolts are wearing air bubble helmets so they can breath for air) * Twilight Sparkle: *gasps for air* * Everyone: *gasps for air* * Pinkie Pie: Way to leave it to the last minute, Twilight! * Adult Courtney: Yeah! Nice going, Twilight! * Twilight Sparkle: I didn't make these bubbles! * Fluttershy: Then... *pants* who did? * (Suddenly, something swims past them!) * Everyone: *gasps* * Twilight Sparkle: Hello? We're looking for the Hippogriffs. * Adult Courtney: Yeah, have you seen them? * Princess Skystar: How do I know I can trust you? * Twilight Sparkle: Please. The Storm King invaded our land. And we need their help. * Princess Skystar: The Storm King?! I'm so glad I saved you guys! I'm totally taking you to my mom! * Twilight Sparkle: *gasps* Does your mother know where they are? * Princess Skystar: Oho! *singsongy* She might have an idea! *giggles* * Twilight Sparkle: Hoo-hoo! * (Princess Skystar leads the group through the depths of the sea floor) * Princess Skystar: We're almost there! * (They see an underwater castle as everyone gasps in amazement. Princess Skystar leads them to the throne room where Queen Novo is sitting on her throne) * Princess Skystar: Mother, look what I found! * Queen Novo: Is it another shell? * Princess Skystar: *nods no* Mm-mm. * Queen Novo: Because I am telling you if it is another shell, I am— * Adult Courtney: Uh... Excuse me! * Queen Novo: *gasps loudly on seeing the Thunderbolts* Princess Skystar, whatta you done?! You know surface dwellers are forbidden here! Guards! * (The guard point their weapons at them) * Everyone: *gasps* * Adult Courtney: No, wait! We're on your side! * Princess Skystar: No no n-no! M-M-Mom, please! It is so not like that! The Storm King is trying to destroy their home, too! * Twilight Sparkle: We need to find the Hippogriffs. Do you know what happened to them? * Queen Novo: Well, of course I know. I'm the queen. I know everything. * Princess Skystar: Oh, oh, it's such a good story! * Queen Novo: Don't you dare tell them! * Princess Skystar: Once upon a time, like, a while ago, the Hippogriffs did live on Mount Aris. * Everyone: Oooh! * Queen Novo: Did I not say don't tell them? But hey, I'm just the queen. Don't mind me. * Princess Skystar: Fine! I can't tell you! But if I could tell you, I'd say that that horned beast did show up to steal their magic! * Queen Novo: Seriously? * Princess Skystar: But, to keep it out of his clutches, their brave and majestic leader, Queen Novo, hid them deep underwater where he could never go! We are... Well, we were the Hippogriffs! Ta-da! *laughs and whispers to them* But I totally did not tell you that! * Queen Novo: Well, I guess the pearl is out the oyster now. I'' am Queen Novo. * Adult Courtney: Q-Q-Queen?! * Queen Novo: *gasps and recognizes Courtney's eye color!* Courtney? Is that you? * Adult Courtney: *gasps in shock* How do you know my name? Do you... know me? * Queen Novo: *hugs Courtney very tight* I can't believe this! After all these years... look how big you've grown! I was at your ceremony. I feel like it's been decades since you were a baby, and now look at you! You're all grown up, just like your mother... * Applejack: Hold on now. Lemme get this straight. When the Storm King came, you just abandoned your entire city and fled? And you've known Courtney ever since she was a baby? * Princess Skystar: We didn't flee! We swam! Y'know, in order to flee. * Twilight Sparkle: But... how? * Princess Skystar: Oh! Can we show them? Huh? These are the first guests we've had in, like, foreveeerrr! Can we, can we, can we, can we, can we, can we, can we, can we, can we? * Queen Novo: Well, I suppose I ''should make sure it still works. *chuckles* * Princess Skystar: *giggles* * Queen Novo: Careful, now. * Princess Skystar: *squeals* * (The Thunderbolts watch as Queen Novo uses the Pearl of Transformation on the Mane 6, Courtney, Eclipse, XR, Sofia, Ryan, Baby Skye, and Spike, turning them into seaponies and Spike into a pufferfish) * Mane Six: *awed reactions* * Fluttershy: Wow! * Rainbow Dash: *laughs* * Rarity: These fins are divine! * Rainbow Dash: Hey, Applejack, I'll race ya to that coral! * Applejack: You're on! * Sofia: Come on, Ryan! Let's go play! * Ryan: Yeah! * Pinkie Pie: Woo-hoo! *giggles* Ooh! Try it, Fluttershy! * Fluttershy: *giggles* Yay. * Spike: Guys? Guys? What is... *puffs up* ...happening?! * Zak: Spike, you're a pufferfish! * Fluttershy: Aw, so cute! * Adult Courtney: *looking at her new form* Whoa! * Twilight Sparkle: This is amazing! With this, we could transform everypony at home into something powerful enough to face the Storm King's army! * Queen Novo: Or it could end up in his greedy claws! * Twilight Sparkle: But.. * Queen Novo: Honey, I'm sorry about your home. I truly am. But my responsibility is to protect my subjects. The pearl... is not going anywhere. * Adult Courtney: Twilight, I'm afraid she's right. The pearl could end up in the wrong hands! There has to be another way to save Equestria... without using the pearl. * Twilight Sparkle: But we've come all this way. And you can't just hide down here! Trapped forever! There's so much you're missing! * Queen Novo: We are one hundred percent okay with that! * Jamal: *chitters* * Queen Novo: Yes, Jamal? * Jamal: *chitters* * Queen Novo: Ooh! Time for my seaweed wrap. * Adult Courtney: Oooh! I wouldn't mind a seaweed wrap! * Jamal: *chitters* * Queen Novo: Yes, a massage, too. Mama needs her deep tissue. *leaves the throne room* * Adult Courtney: See ya later, guys! I'm gonna go have some fun with the queen! *leaves with Queen Novo* Failing at Friendship * (The Thunderbolts, Mane 6, and Spike pop their heads out of the water) * Everyone: *gasping for air* * (They get to shore) * Adult Courtney: *shakes herself dry* * Anakin: Is everyone alright? * Zak: I'm okay. But, I'm still pretty wet... * Ahsoka: *gives a towel to Zak* Here, Zak. Dry yourself off. * Adult Courtney: It's hard to believe that we got banished from Seaquestria... * Applejack: What were you thinkin'? I mean, stealin' their pearl? * Twilight Sparkle: *sighs* It was the only way to save Equestria. * Pinkie Pie: 'Cept it wasn't! The Queen was going to say yes! We did what you told us and that's what made her realize we were ponies worth saving! *gasps* Unless... You didn't really want us to show her the best time ever! You just wanted us to distract her! * Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy: *gasps* * Adult Courtney: *shocked* WHAT?!?! * The Thunderbolts: WHAT?!?! * Adult Courtney: *angrily* I can't believe you, Twilight! You just wanted us to distract the queen, just so you can steal their pearl?!?! * Twilight Sparkle: Y-Yes, but I... * Adult Courtney: How could you do something so ignorant and stupid?!?! * Twilight Sparkle: I thought it might be the only way to save Equestria. * Anakin: No, it wasn't the only way! And now, the queen and the hippogriffs will never help us out all thanks to you! * Twilight Sparkle: I never would have done it, but this isn't Equestria! We can't just dance around with con artists, make rainbooms in the sky and expect everything to work out! It's not enough! We are not enough! * Pinkie Pie: No, Twilight! We stuck together! We were gonna get the help we needed! The only thing that stopped us... was you! * Anakin: That's right! Don't you realize what you've done?! * Twilight Sparkle: Well, I'm doing the best I can! It's all on me. I'm the one Tempest wants. I'm the last Princess! * Adult Courtney: No, you're NOT trying to do the best you can! You're only doing the worst!!! * Pinkie Pie: You're also the only one who doesn't trust her friends! * Twilight Sparkle: Well, maybe, I would've been better off without friends like you!!! * Pinkie Pie: *gasps and frowns* * Everyone: *gasps at what Twilight said* * (Pinkie Pie starts to leave) * Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, I... * Pinkie Pie: *sniffles* I just can't talk to you right now. *leaves Twilight* * (Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy angrily leave Twilight) * Anakin: Come on, guys. Let's go comfort Pinkie. * Adult Courtney: Yeah. * (The Thunderbolts angrily leave Twilight too) * Twilight Sparkle: Courtney? Zak? * (Eclipse goes with them) * Twilight Sparkle: Eclipse, I- * Adult Eclipse: *dubbed as Princess Celestia* You have a lot to think about! *leaves* * (They leave Twilight all alone with only Spike the Dragon, who is still loyal to her) * Spike: Twilight? It's okay. You'll figure it out. * Twilight Sparkle: *sheds some tears* No. I can't. I ruined everything. There's no chance to save Equestria now. It's all my fault. *turns around* Spike? *gasps* * (A Storm Guard captures Spike) * Spike: *muffled* Twilight, look out! * (Before Twilight could blast the guard with her magic, a cage drops down on Twilight) * Twilight Sparkle: *screams and gasps* No no no no no! Noooooo! * Spike: *muffled* Twilight, help me! * Twilight Sparkle: Spiiiiiike!!! * (Spike breathes fire on the guard to let him go) * Spike: Twiliiiiiight!!! In the Villains' clutches/ "Open Up Your Eyes" * (On Tempest's airship, Twilight is trying to break out of the cage until Tempest and Set's recruits show up) * Twilight Sparkle: *gasps at the sight of them* * Alpha: *laughs* Try all you want, princess. * Omega: *laughs* You'll never get out of that cage. We magic-proofed it. * Twilight Sparkle: You won't get away with this! Courtney and her friends will come for me and stop you all! * Fang: *laughs* Yeah right! That Girly Girl and her punks will never bother to save you! * Bill Cipher: Besides, you said you would've been better off without friends like them. * Twilight Sparkle: What do you even need me for? * Chameleon: We only need your magic to make the Storm King and Set powerful enough to rule all of the worlds. * Tempest Shadow: Aww, the "Princess of Friendship". With no friends! *chuckles* And no way out. * Twilight Sparkle: Why are you doing this? You're a pony! Just like me. * Tempest Shadow: *snaps at Twilight with her magic* I'm nothing like you! I'm more than you'll ever be! : Shadow :: It's time you learned a lesson :: It's time that you understand :: Don't ever count on anybody else :: In this or any other land :: I once hoped for friendship :: To find a place among my kind :: But those were the childish wishes :: Of someone who was blind :: Open up your eyes :: See the world from where I stand :: Me, among the mighty :: You, caged at my command :: Open up your eyes :: Give up your sweet fantasy land :: It's time to grow up and get wise :: Come now, little one, open up your eyes :: We all start out the same :: With simple naive trust :: Shielded from the many ways :: That life's not fair or just :: But then there comes a moment :: A simple truth that you must face :: If you depend on others :: You'll never find your place :: instrumental :: And as you take that first step :: Upon a path that's all your own :: You see it all so clearly :: The best way to survive is all alone :: Open up your eyes :: See the world from where I stand :: Me, among the mighty :: You, caged at my command :: Open up your eyes :: And behold the faded light :: It's time to grow up and get wise :: Come now, little one, open up your eyes :: Open up your eyes! * Twilight Sparkle: I'm so sorry you felt so alone. * Tempest Shadow: I saw the truth. My "friends" abandoned me when times got tough. Looks like I'm not the only one. * Cleo: Face it, Princess Twilight. The Magic of Friendship has failed you for good. * Twilight Sparkle: Friendship didn't fail me. I failed friendship. Assembling the Troops * (The rest of the Thunderbolts are alone on the beach thinking about Twilight's mistake) * Fluttershy: *sighs* This whole journey was such a mistake. *gasps* All we wanted was somepony to help us. * Adult Courtney: I feel so guilty right now... I've never should've yelled at Twilight... *sheds some tears* * Anakin: *puts his arm around her* Oh, Courtney... * Adult Courtney: *hugs Anakin as she breaks down into tears* * Anakin: *hugs her and pats her on the back* There, there. It's okay... * Applejack: *sighs* Ya think, maybe it's time we talk to Twilight? * Spike: She's! Been! Taken!!! * Rainbow Dash: What?! * Adult Courtney: What?! * The Thunderbolts: What?! * Spike: *pants* Twilight's been taken! Tempest! She grabbed her! And took her on her ship! * Adult Courtney: Oh no! We've never should've left her, it's all our fault... * Zak: We've gotta go back to Equestria and save her! * Maggie: But, how?! We have no transportation! * Anakin: And our weapons are not strong enough to take out the Storm King, Set, or their armies! * Capper: Well, good thing I happen to know of a group of mighty heroes that could handle this easily! * Zak: Capper? * Rarity: *angrily* Well! Look what the cat dragged in! Himself! * Anakin: I can't believe it! What are you doing here? * Capper: These heroes have faced the Storm King and Set's armies and escaped! I've seen them tackle the streets of the roughest towns, break out of the tightest situations, and inspire others to join their cause! * Everyone: Ooooh. * Applejack: Now don't get too excited. He's just talkin' about us. * Everyone: Awww. * Capper: They even escaped certain doom at the hooves of Commander Tempest and Set's recruits! * Adult Courtney: That is true. * Rainbow Dash: Yeah. That was pretty great. * Captain Celaeno: Are you kidding me?! That was awesome! * Squabble: *squawks* * Boyle: Figured you could use a claw! * Adult Courtney: Thank you so much! * Captain Celaeno: We're on board to help you fight the Storm King and Set! Just not on board our... actual ship. * Mullet: That crazy unicorn sunk it. But you got back our argh! And we're ready to kick some booty. * Everyone: *cheers* * (Suddenly, something bubbles in the water!) * The Thunderbolts: *gasps* * Spike: Whoa! * (Princess Skystar transforms into a hippogriff) * Capper: Is that what I think it is? * Princess Skystar: Hellooooooo!! Me again! * Zak: Skystar! What are you doing here?! * Princess Skystar: *giggles* I'm gonna get so grounded, but I talked things over with Shelly and Sheldon and they pointed out that you were just trying to help your friends. * Pinkie Pie: Ahhhh! * Princess Skystar: So I wanna help too. 'Cause ya know... one small thing... *whispers* can make a really big difference! * Spike: That's it, right? We didn't make friends with anypony else? * Anakin: What are you saying, Spike? Listen, what Capper said was true! We faced many trials along the way, and we managed to tackle them! And if we stick together... * Adult Courtney: We can do anything, big or small! * Zak: And the Storm King or Set will never stop us! * Capper: All right, y'all! I think our course is clear. Y'all ready to do this thang? * (The Thunderbolts puts their arms in) * Adult Courtney: Thunderbolts! We’ve got a friend to save! * Pinkie Pie: We're coming, Twilight! * Everyone: *cheers* * Pinkie Pie: As soon as we bake up a plan! * Adult Courtney: Well, I got an idea! * Zak: We're all ears, Courts! * Adult Courtney: Alright, everyone! Huddle up! * (Everyone huddles up to hear about Courtney's plan) * Adult Courtney: Okay! Here's the plan! *whispers to everyone* The Storm King takes the princesses magic * (At Canterlot, all the citizens have been put in cages and enslaved by the Storm King's Guards) * Songbird Serenade: *sings* I am here and I see your pain.Through the storms, through the clouds, the rain. I'm telling you you can not escape. * (A Storm Guard bangs on the cage to make her stop singing) * Songbird Serenade: *sighs* * (Tempest and Set's recruits takes the caged Twilight to the Throne Room where the princesses are obsidian statues) * Grubber: *closes the doors and laughs* * Twilight Sparkle: Tempest, don't do this. Don't give the Storm King— * Tempest Shadow: Your magic? Did you think you'd keep it all to yourself? Time to share. I'd love for everybody out there to know what I can really do. * The Storm King: Ooh, fascinating! What can you really do? * Set: Tell us, Tempest. What can you really do to serve us? * Grubber: Your bidding, of courth, Your Mighty One. *leaves the Throne Room* * The Storm King: Bidding's good. I like bidding! *to Twilight* Um, what are you supposed to be? * Set: I believe that's the Princess of Friendship, my good friend. * The Storm King: *laughs* Oh. That's nice. *to Tempest* Why is this one still moving? * Set: Yes, that's my question exactly is.... WHY ISN'T SHE LIKE THE REST OF THE PRINCESSES?! * Tempest Shadow: She and her friends put up a bit of a fight, but she's alone now. She won't be a problem. Infiltrating Canterlot * (The Thunderbolts are hiding inside a trojan cake while Eclipse, Courtney, and the Mane 5 pose as Capper's prisoners) * Adult Courtney: *whispering* So far, so good. * Capper: Uh, yeah, I got a delivery here for a Mister "The Storm King". I was given explicit instructions to bring this here cake to this here castle's throne room. * (The guards point their weapons at Capper) * Capper: All right, then. Look here. Could one o' y'all go be a pal, go tell your boss he's not gettin' his "congratulations on subduing defenseless pastel ponies" cake? 'Cause I don't wanna be the one responsible for the big guy missin' his special dessert. You know what I'm sayin'? * (The guards step aside to let them go through) * Capper: Thank you kindly, fellas. I'mma be sure and put in a good word for the botha y'all. Saving Equestria * (On the balcony of the castle, The Storm King uses the staff to create a cyclone) * The Storm King: Now I truly am the Storm King! And the entire world will bow to my ba-ba-ba-boom, baby! * Tempest Shadow: Yes, yes, you are every bit as powerful as I promised, Sire, now, restore my horn and I swear to use my magic to serve you! * The Storm King: *laughs* Who cares about your dinky little unicorn horn?! * Set: We don't need you anymore! You're worthless! * Tempest Shadow: But... we... we had an agreement! * The Storm King: Get with the program! I used you! It's kind of what I do! * (The Storm King blasts his staff's power towards Tempest, who avoids them, then blasts back in return for his betrayal, cause them both to fly. The Storm King crashes into the wall while starts flying towards the tornado. Twilight looks at the staff and Tempest. Seeing her being betrayed, Twilight grabs Tempest's hoof before she could be sucked into the storm) * Twilight Sparkle: Hold on! * Tempest Shadow: Why are you saving me? * Twilight Sparkle: Because this is what friends do. * (Twilight gives a gentle smile as Tempest looks at her with liquid eyes until the magic in horn dies out and gives a sudden warmed smile just as Twilight pulls her back in) * The Storm King: *sarcastically* Awwww! Isn't that just so sweet! *laughs and points the staff at them* Yeah. See ya! * Adult Courtney: NO!!!!! *headbutts the Storm King* * The Storm King: Do I know you from somewhere? * Adult Courtney: *slaps the Storm King across the face with a horseshoe, dubbed as Imelda* That's for turning my loved ones into statues! * Set: Your Celestia's daughter?! * Adult Courtney: *smacks Set and the Storm king with the horseshoe* That's for kidnapping my friend! * The Storm King: Friend? What do you... * Twilight Sparkle: *dubbed as Miguel Rivera* She’s talking about me! Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Courtney's Adventures Category:Musicals